Not made for
by Nena Dragneel
Summary: Robin was captured by the Joker and was thrown over a bridge with bleeding scars and sharks waiting for him in the water. The next day he finds himself alives thanks to a mysterious girl. But something's wrong with her. Robin x OC
1. Chapter 1

One week. That's how long Robin had been trapped for, one week. For one week he was put in an abandoned warehouse in the forest, for 7 days he was hung by his wrist while people beat him, 168 hours of waiting for Batman, Batgirl or even Commissioner Gordon to come and save him. Each day he would hear a sinister laugh that belonged to non-other than the laughing maniac Joker and his goons would beat him while Joker laughed, they would only stop when he started coughing up blood then they would leave, they would do this five times a day before locking the warehouse leaving Robin to choke on his own blood. But today it was going to be different, he knew that all too well. The Joker and his goons were going to get rid of him, Permanently. He guess they got annoyed of beating the same person every single day.

"Well well well." Robin heard none other than the Joker voice crackling as multiple footsteps could be heard, although Robin couldn't see anything he was still able to hear and if he guessed both of Joker's goons were with him.

"Well looks like Batsy out of time. Well you know what they said, don't stop the party for one person." Joker joked to himself before Robin felt himself being dropped and his body fell to the hard concrete floor. A huge scar appeared on his left chest and it went across his stomach and ended at his side. Two of the Joker's goons pulled him up by his arms and the blindfold on Robin's face came off but he kept eyes closed so they would think he was unconscious. He was put over one of the goons shoulders and they carried him out of the warehousettse, Robin opened his eyes to see a forest not far from where abandoned warehouse, a figure was looking his way next to a tree but when he blinked his eyes the figure was gone. Before he could register anything that was happening he was dumped off onto a bridge, he tried using his hands to lift himself up but when your hands are chained together it's not that easy. Joker walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair before dragging him to the edge of the bridge while a trail of blood bled out the slash on his stomach.

"Ya know there's only one animal in the world that naturally has a smile." Joker said before he banged Robin's face on the fence that outlined the bridge and a slash appeared on his head. He grunted in pain then looked down and his eyes widened when he saw multiple dorsal fins moving through the ocean water.

"There's only one way out of this kid and that way is down." Joker laughed before banging Robin to the fence again and blood seeped out a cut on his head. Joker dropped him and his goons picked up Robin and readied themselves to throw him over the bridge.

"On three boys" Joker crackled as Robin struggled against his hold. They held him above their heads.

"THREE" Joker yelled and they threw him over the bridge. Was this how Robin would die, being eaten alive by sharks with no way to fight them back. While he was getting closer to the water he noticed the same figure from the forest standing on one of the piers staring at him, Robin watched as the figure until he felt his body break into a million pieces when he crashed into the water. He looked to the side of him and saw a shark charging at him then it all went black for Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

_While he was getting closer to the water he noticed the same figure from the forest standing on one of the piers staring at him, Robin watched as the figure until he felt his body break into a million pieces when he crashed into the water._ _He looked to the side of him and saw a shark charging at him, he closed his eyes then it all went dark for Robin._

* * *

Robin opened his eyes. He expected to see an all white room or a stairway (Whatever your religion says, I just put this down), instead he saw blurred upside down buildings passing him. Wait that shouldn't be right, was he hallucinating now? But that's when realised, the building weren't passing him, he was passing them. 1 thing he knew for sure was that someone was carrying him and they held him bridal style as he head was leaned back, he hoped it was Batman but by the fast speed he was going that was obvious no. Whoever it was they weren't running from building to building, they were jumping from building to building not even stopping to run. They also wore an over knee hoodie that covered it's face and Robin was still badly bruised that he didn't have the strength to pull back the figures hoodie.

"Who are you?" He asked and somewhere inside him he felt a little bit of fear disappear, whoever they were they had removed his gag and his chains. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper because of the beatings he endured through the past week. The figure kept moving, ignoring Robin's question.

"Who ar-" Robin was about to ask again but stopped when the figure landed on top of a building and walked over to a machine. They were on the roof of the police station where the bat signal was, (For all you that don't know, that's the machine that makes that yellow circle with a black bat in the sky). The figure placed him beside the machine before turning it on and aimed it at the sky, the figure then jumped into the satellite while waiting. Robin let sleep overtake him and a few minutes later he was asleep.

Robin suddenly woke up when he heard gunshots and he opened his eyes to see Batgirl shaking him. When she saw he was awake she helped him stand and leaned him against the bat signal machine. A bullet whizzed between them and they looked back to see Batman was attacking the hooded figure who was blocking each attack while dodging bullets that a cop was shooting at them. Harvey ran over to them and helped get Batgirl get Robin behind some cover as the police fired more bullets.

"This is the last time I save one of you puny heroes." Harvey yelled over the bullets and Batgirl rolled her eyes at him before she noticed something, the figure was able to keep their hoodie on through the whole fight. They also seemed to try to escape the situation every chance they got and the figure was able to dodge each bullet along with Batman's bat-a-rang which was almost impossible because Batman had perfect aim.

"I got an idea." She said to a policeman who was firing a gun.

"Flash the bat light at them, that way they'll be blinded and I can take that hoodie off." She told the policeman and he nodded before running over to the bat light machine. He moved it so it was facing Batman and the hooded figure, both Batman and hooded figure covered their eyes from the light. Batgirl used this chance to throw her catapult at the hooded figure. Fortunately the hooded figure jumped away from the light when the catapult was an inch away from their hoodie, the cat-a-pult kept on in the direction and hit Batman who was on the edge of the building. When it hit him he was launched over the station but he was able to grip the edge of the building, the cop turned off the light then he and Batgirl ran over to the edge. They stopped in their tracks when the hooded figure jumped on the ledge where Batman was hanging from but instead of stepping on Batman's hands the figure backflipped off the edge and used the wall to launch themselves on a street light. Batman let go off the edge of the wall and did the same thing as the hooded figure, when he got on the street light the hooded figure jumped off the street light onto the sidewalk and ran away. Batgirl looked over the edge of the building and sighed in relief when she saw that Batman was okay, he used his catapult launcher to get back up to the rooftop.

"Get Robin to the Batcave, i'll go after are mysterious friend while you Gordan find out any clues." Batman ordered before jumping onto the next building and following the hooded figure from roof to roof.

After about an hour of chasing the hooded figure Batman found himself on Gotham city bridge, it was the only bridge in Gotham city and it was the only way to get out of the city through car. The hooded figure ran across the bridge into the forest on the outskirts of Gotham city and to say Batman was surprised was an understatement, this person just ran almost half of the city barefoot and without even stopping once. The only person he ever saw run like that was Flash and he was in the Justice League so it couldn't have been him. Batman jumped down in front of two trees that started the forest and picked up a jacket that was hanging on one of the trees and examined it, it was not expensive material and it looked like it was torn off someone and thrown. After examining it he walked into the forest, he tapped on his belt and a camera started recording as he took out his flashlight from his belt and a nearby wolf that the light landed on ran away.

"COME OUT. I KNOW YOUR HERE." Batman yelled before he heard a familiar voice complaint that he knew all too well. He ran to the sound and when he got to his destination he looked up to see Joker and both of his goons in a trapper's net.

"Hi Batsy, pretty moon today dontcha say." Joker said and Batman sighed before he heard another sound and he pointed his flashlight in the direction of the bush behind the net. There was a girl standing behind a bush with several wolves around her. She looked straight into Batman's eyes and bawled her fist. She had long red hair, which was dirty, tied in a ponytail that went to her butt. She also had on a black hat, denim (jeans) shorts, and a red crop top shirt that stopped at her stomach, all her clothes were torn and she had claw marks and scars all over her body.

"GET OUT." The girl growled out before she sprinted away with the wolves chasing after her.


End file.
